Ciego
by Kialandi
Summary: Draco lucha por encontrar su lugar en el nuevo mundo, pero para conseguirlo, debe abrir sus ojos. Traducción del oneshot de faithwood. Flangst.


_**Título original: **Blind_

_**Autora: **faithwood_

_**Traductora: **Kialandi_

_**Summary: **Draco lucha por encontrar su lugar en el nuevo mundo, pero para conseguirlo, debe abrir sus ojos. _

o-O-o

Cálidos dedos acariciaban su cabello, lenta y gentilmente, desde su frente hasta su coronilla. Draco estaba perdido en la calidez y la _sensación, _y en la oportunidad de no pensar y solo ser. Cómodo y a salvo y vivo.

Gracioso cómo sucedió.

o-O-o

El problema había sido que Draco era, por no encontrar mejor palabra, una puta. Estaba consciente de eso, y también estaba de acuerdo. No era que le pagaban por sexo o le obligaban. No, era una decisión personal. Aunque quizás las circunstancias lo causaron, pero parecía estar mal culpar a las circunstancias. _Todos _estaban controlados por las circunstancias.

No estaba seguro de cómo exactamente comenzó. Pero tenía una idea.

o-O-o

Sucedió justo después de la guerra, cuando Draco estaba depresivo y perdido en ese nuevo mundo donde no había lugar para él. Todos decían que ese nuevo mundo era mejor, y quizás lo era, pero no para Draco. Solo para la gente _buena_.

En realidad, no se trataba de ser bueno o de ser malo. Nunca fue así para él. Era sobre tener influencia y respeto. Pero ahora que Draco lo reconsideraba, era mejor ser bueno y no tener influencia ni respeto que ser malo y que te rechacen y desprecien.

Porque si eras bueno, entonces felizmente podías escalar la montaña de buenas acciones hechas, y cuando la gente te despreciaba, tú también podías hacerlo. Y te sentirías mejor.

Pero si eras malo, entonces no tenías nada con que pelear.

Todo era una cuestión de perspectiva. Draco pudo haber elegido creer estar en el lado correcto, y luego sería feliz, sin importarle lo que los demás piensen. Pero ese era el principal problema. Por alguna razón, estaba atascado con el conocimiento de que había estado equivocado durante todo este tiempo. Esa era la peor cosa que le pudo haber pasado. Pudo haber sido feliz si no hubiese continuado creyendo en cada palabra que su madre y padre le habían dicho.

Así que sí. Aquella era la razón. Eso fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que la gente no estaba equivocada en evitarlo. Que todo era su culpa, no la de la gente.

Y evitar fue lo que hicieron.

Todos sabían quiénes habían luchado contra el Señor Oscuro en la batalla final y quiénes habían tratado de capturar el Mundo Mágico solo con la esperanza de salvarse a sí mismos. Era un extraño e inquietante sentimiento el ser evitado por esa razón, y Draco no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

Pero raramente, había pronto descubierto que un montón de gente, a pesar de que no les agradaba, no les importaba tener sexo con él. Aquella era una gran revelación.

Aunque la primera vez que pasó fue confuso.

o-O-o

Fue a su casa con una linda chica que decía haber ido con él a Hogwarts. Draco no podía recordarla, pero no quería discutírselo, ya que ella era todo sonrisas y suavidad y disposición. Fue una noche agradable, hasta que se levantó y se volvió a colocar la ropa.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo, y le dio un beso de despedida.

Draco nunca más la volvió a ver.

o-O-o

La segunda vez, lo estaba esperando. La chica era una Gryffindor. Parvati algo. Nunca le había agradado Draco, según recordaba. Así que cuando terminó en su regazo, susurrando lujuriosas sugerencias en su oreja, Draco la llevó afuera y la folló contra la pared del callejón del fondo.

Se subió la parte baja de su ropa interior y le dedicó una incómoda sonrisa antes de retirarse.

Draco estuvo feliz de verla irse.

o-O-o

Pronto se acostumbró. Muy pronto.

A ir a un club, elegir una chica y luego de frenético y rápido sexo, verla irse.

No era que todas las chicas estaban dispuestas. Pero Draco aprendió a reconocer el tipo de mirada. Lo miraban como si fuese algo prohibido y emocionante, y no era difícil de adivinar que no querían más que una noche de sexo.

o-O-o

Estaba en su segundo año de estudios para ser Sanador cuando conoció a Ethan.

Ethan era un sanador, pero uno con un don, con buenas notas y una lista de ancestros sanadores. Tenía un aire de 'Estuve hecho para hacer este trabajo' a su alrededor. No como Draco. Que solo había elegido esa profesión con la esperanza de ganar algo de respeto. No era que funcionaba. Todo lo que conseguía eran risitas.

Y sexo. Montones y montones de sexo. Porque había muchas jóvenes magas estudiando con él, y ninguna estaba interesada en una relación a largo plazo. Bueno, por lo menos con él.

Pero Ethan era un amigo. Era la persona con la cual Draco podía estudiar e ir al pub y hablar de nada. Solo era un amigo, hasta que durante una de sus sesiones de estudio, presionó a Draco contra los estantes de libros en una biblioteca pública y lo besó. Pero Ethan era un amigo, su _único _amigo, la única persona que siempre estuvo ahí. Así que eso era grosero.

Además, Ethan besaba bien.

Así que Draco le correspondió el beso, y luego, cuando llegaron a su habitación, dejó que Ethan lo empuje hacia la cama y lo folle.

No fue agradable. Ni la primera ni la segunda vez. Pero hasta ese punto, Draco estaba muy asombrado por el hecho de que _había _una segunda vez como para poder quejarse.

Pero mejoró una vez que se adaptó a la extraña sensación de estar así de lleno. Estuvo incluso más complacido cuando dobló a Ethan sobre la mesa y se encontró con su miembro en su culo. Ethan le dijo que embista tan duro como quisiese, así que Draco lo hizo. Fue asombroso.

Draco no estaba seguro si lo suyo con Ethan era una relación o no. Nada más cambió entre ellos. Seguían siendo amigos, excepto, que algunas veces, follaban.

Pero era _agradable. _Así que Draco paró de acostarse con otras personas, cosa que fue más fácil de lo que había creído.

Pero entonces, cuando los exámenes finales terminaron ese año y un largo verano llegaba, Ethan entró a la habitación de Draco, extático y sonriente. Le explicó que se iba a un remoto lugar del cual Draco nunca había oído. Aparentemente, era una oportunidad única. Una oportunidad de estudiar técnicas avanzadas de saneamiento enseñadas por gente extremadamente dotada. Una oportunidad para hacer algo que _valga la pena _e _importe_.

Draco pretendió estar complacido, y le otorgó una mamada y espectacular sexo, pero se preguntó qué significaba para _ellos_.

No se atrevía a preguntarle, y Ethan no había dicho nada. Solo se había ido.

o-O-o

Luego, cuando se quedó solo, Draco se puso a pensar que quizás, solo quizás, había estado enamorado de Ethan.

o-O-o

Luego se emborrachó y tuvo sexo con chicos cualquiera cuyos nombres no podía recordar. No le hizo sentir mejor, no instantáneamente, pero eventualmente, el dolor amainó.

Ethan hizo algo por él. Había ampliado su perspectiva. Aparentemente, no le importaba quién llevaba a su casa – a una chica, un chico o ambos.

o-O-o

Terminó de estudiar, pero no hizo nuevos amigos. Se consiguió un trabajo como sanador junior en San Mungo, en el ala de Daños Provocados por Hechizos. Mantenía su distancia en el trabajo. Bueno, se había acostado con muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo, e incluso pacientes, pero nunca iba más allá de eso. No era feliz, y no era miserable. Solo trataba de no pensar demasiado.

o-O-o

Era solo un día ordinario cuando Potter entró a la sala de emergencias. Su mano estaba sangrando, y preguntó, muy educadamente, si por favor alguien se la podía sanar. Por destino, Draco era el único disponible.

Decidió que pretender no saber quién Potter era, sería la mejor idea. No funcionó, por supuesto, porque Potter le sonrió y le preguntó sobre su carrera y su vida, como si fuesen viejos amigos en vez de enemigos. Draco le contestó, burlándose internamente ante la muestra de típico comportamiento Gryffindor. No tenía idea de lo que Potter quería lograr.

Hasta que miró sus ojos y vio sobre qué se trataba – las verdes profundidades estaban llenas de deseo.

—¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo? —Potter preguntó, luciendo nervioso y mordiéndose el labio.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —De acuerdo —Si Potter quería sexo, ¿quién era Draco para quejarse? Apenas importaba.

o-O-o

Se perdieron la cena, y en cambio terminaron en la cama de Potter. Y Draco aprendió que el moreno había ganado músculos y que su delgado cuerpo tenía más fuerza de lo que uno podría imaginar a primera vista. Draco también había descubierto que Potter emitía suaves sonidos de _mmm _cuando besaba, y que sus manos se movían constantemente, acariciando cada porción de piel a su alcance.

Potter besaba tan apasionadamente y forzosamente como Draco había esperado, y demandaba constante contacto de labios durante el sexo. A Potter también le gustaba ser dominante, fácilmente manteniendo el control con gentileza y suave intensidad.

Draco tuvo la oportunidad de ver que el cabello oscuro de Potter contrastaba hermosamente con las almohadas blancas. Tan hermosamente que Draco tuvo problemas en irse. Pero cuando Potter empezó a respirar profundamente, Draco se levantó y se fue.

o-O-o

Ese día tuvo que trabajar doble turno, y cuando regresó a su casa, el fuego de su chimenea estaba de color rojo ardiente, indicando que había llamados de floo grabados esperándolo.

Fue una sorpresa descubrir que eran todos de Potter.

"_¡Hola! Um, te fuiste temprano. No te escuché. Pensé que te iba a hacer el desayuno. Bueno, ¿supongo que te tuviste que ir a trabajar? ¿Me podrías llamar cuando regreses a tu casa?"_

"_Hola de vuelta. ¿Quizás no quieres devolverme la llamada? Es decir. Pensé. Nunca cenamos, sabes. Quizás deberíamos."_

"_Hey, soy yo otra vez... Es que... Realmente me gustaría verte. Si no quieres, entonces... De acuerdo. No te volveré a llamar. Lo prometo." _Hubo una larga pausa. _"Adios."_

Draco se sentó en el sillón, incapaz de apartar la vista del fuego rojo. Agitó su varita tres veces más, repitiendo los mensajes. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con ellos, pero le gustaba el sonido de su voz.

Potter quería _más_. Lo de la noche anterior fue agradable, y aparentemente Draco no era el único en pensar lo mismo. Pero 'más' significaba... significaba que Draco podría _enamorarse _nuevamente, y eso a la larga dolería. No debería ir. Potter puede encontrarse a alguien más para follar.

o-O-o

De todas maneras, Draco terminó frente a la puerta de la casa de Potter. Aquella vez, también se perdieron la cena.

o-O-o

—¿Te tienes que ir temprano? —Potter preguntó, apoyándose sobre su codo y observando a Draco.

—Sí —mintió.

Potter apretó los labios. —¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? Me gustaría llevarte a cenar —Potter sonrió, y algo presionó el pecho de Draco, casi sofocándolo. —¿Quizás mañana? Pero esta vez realmente deberíamos por lo menos llegar al restaurante.

_No. No. No. _—De acuerdo —Draco se escuchó decir.

o-O-o

Al día siguiente, pudieron llegar al restaurante, y ahí fue donde Draco aprendió que Potter podía hablar y hablar sin ser aburrido.

—No me estás escuchando —Potter acusó.

—Sí que te estoy escuchando.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Potter estrechó sus ojos, haciendo que Draco se de cuenta de cuan oscuras sus pestañas eran.

Draco levantó sus cejas y sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo que su mensaje había sido comprendido cuando los ojos de Potter se oscurecieron.

No se quedaron por mucho tiempo en el restaurante luego de eso.

o-O-o

Draco no tenía ilusiones sobre su futuro juntos. No esta vez. Esto solo era una follada extendida. Un día, Potter se iría a hacer algo _importante. _Draco no planeaba esperar hasta ese momento.

Así que una noche, Draco fue a un pub y eligió a un chico. Follaron en el baño, y cuando el chico se fue, Draco se sintió enfermo y vomitó en el piso.

Le tomó un rato darse cuenta de que el horrible sentimiento que lo asaltaba y le hizo tener arcadas era la _culpa_.

No podía ir a ver a Potter luego de eso.

o-O-o

Se tomó unas largas vacaciones y se fue al patrimonio de sus padres en Escocia. Estuvo allí un mes, solo con los elfos domésticos, y probablemente fue el mayor tiempo que pasó sin tener sexo. No estuvo tan mal, pero pensó demasiado en Harry. Se preguntó si estaba enojado o si ya se había olvidado de él. Probablemente era la última opción.

o-O-o

Su apartamento lucía apagado y polvoroso cuando regresó, y Draco arrojó su equipaje y colapsó en el sillón. Se sentía cansado, cansado de pensar y cansado de su vida. Quizás se durmió, pero no estaba seguro.

Un golpe en la puerta lo aturdió, y luego de abrirla y ver a Potter en la entrada, no estaba seguro si sentirse feliz o asustado.

—¿Cómo supiste que había vuelto? —Draco preguntó, aunque realmente quería preguntarle _por qué _estaba aquí.

No, realmente quería besarlo.

Potter no le contestó, pero en cambio, se metió en el apartamento.

Draco se preguntó si Potter lo hechizaría, furioso de que Draco lo había dejado en vez de haber esperado a ser rechazado cuando Potter decidiese haber tenido suficiente. Pero el enojo de Potter estaba disminuyendo segundo a segundo, y cuando habló, solo lucía afligido. —¿Ni siquiera obtengo una explicación? —preguntó, su voz suave y triste. Draco podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

—Yo no... —Draco empezó, pero su garganta se estrechó. Inspiró profundamente e intentó de nuevo. —No estaba consciente de que te debía una explicación.

Los ojos de Potter se agrandaron y luego se tornaron demasiado brillosos. —Pensé que... ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Pensé que nos iba bien. Yo... ¿hice algo mal? —Potter casi susurra, sonando desesperado. —Puedo arreglarlo.

El cerebro de Draco estaba procesando las cosas lentamente. Potter realmente quería una relación. Quería a Draco. Ese pensamiento lo aturdía, y por un momento, casi cede. Casi le ruega que lo tome de regreso.

Pero luego se estrelló con la cruel realidad. Potter lo quería – por ahora. Pero lo dejaría tarde o temprano. Y temprano parecía ser menos doloroso.

—No tengo relaciones, Potter. Follo por ahí. Eso es lo que hago —Quiso decirlo impasiblemente. Quería lucir determinado y desinteresado, pero las palabras sonaban amargas y enojadas a sus oídos.

Potter seguía mirándolo fijamente con una mirada que Draco había visto una vez – en el espejo cuando Ethan se fue.

—¿No podemos...? —Potter empezó, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

—No, no podemos, Potter. ¿Es que no entiendes? —Repentinamente las palabras estaban saliendo de su boca, y su estómago se estaba retorciendo dolorosamente. —De todos modos, me dejarás. Todos me dejan. Sé para lo que soy bueno. ¡No quieres tener una relación con una puta que no vale nada!

Potter lucía como si Draco lo hubiese abofeteado. —¿Una _puta que no vale nada_? —repitió.

Y luego las manos de Harry estaban sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos verdes lo observaban con shock y preocupación. —¿Así es como te ves? —Potter susurró.

—Es la verdad —Draco se sorbó la nariz obstruida, su visión tornándose borrosa.

—¿Cómo puedes creer que no vales nada? ¿Qué dices de tu trabajo? Eres tan dedicado. La gente te admira y respeta. Me dijeron tantas cosas buenas de ti... —Potter se detuvo cuando Draco frunció el ceño y luego sacudió su cabeza en negación. —No tienes la menor idea, ¿verdad? —Potter preguntó, asombrado. —Draco, están todos sorprendidos por cuánto has cambiado y cuánto has logrado. Yo también.

—Eso no puede ser verdad. Ni siquiera los conozco.

—Te conocen. Aparentemente, mejor que tú a ti mismo. No es que no vales nada, Draco, pero ¿eres ciego?

Draco lo miró con fijeza, sin saber qué decir, sin atreverse a creer sus palabras. La confusión y el cansancio lo abrumaron y su cuerpo entero se sacudió. De alguna manera, terminó en los brazos de Potter, con su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y sus lágrimas derramándose en su camisa. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba llorando, pero se sentía bien llorar, especialmente con uno de los brazos de Harry rodeándolo, gentiles dedos en su cabello, y suaves palabras continuamente susurrándose en su oreja. Harry murmuraba cosas como _no es verdad _y _vales tanto_ y_ te lo demostraré_, y cada palabra calmaba su mismísima alma.

Cuando los sorbidos de Draco se apaciguaron, Harry le dio un pañuelo, y luego hizo un poco de té mientras Draco se secaba las lágrimas. Terminaron en el sillón, sorprendentemente sin tener sexo. Hablaron por mucho tiempo, y Draco recuerda haber llorado un poco más, y eventualmente haberse dormido en los brazos de Potter.

Se despertó en su cama por la mañana. Potter estaba a su lado, durmiendo arriba de las sábanas, como si dormir con Draco debajo de ellas, los comprometiese de alguna manera.

Cuando Potter abrió los ojos y le dedicó una soñolienta pero feliz sonrisa, Draco se encontró pensando que quizás no era que no valía nada como había pensado. Hacer que Harry sonría así seguramente valía algo. Luego Harry murmuró _Buen día, _y acercó a Draco para un lento beso, suspirando contentamente, sus manos agarrando su cabeza y sus pulgares acariciando sus mejillas; y repentinamente, Draco se sintió invaluable.

o-O-o

Pero eso fue hace un año. Desde ese momento, Draco tuvo algunas revelaciones.

o-O-o

Aparentemente, todo _era _una cuestión de perspectiva. Draco había pensado que no valía nada, y en su mente, todos los demás pensaban lo mismo. Tenía sentido ahora que lo pensaba.

o-O-o

Se hizo amigos. Gente real que le gustaba estar en su compañía pero no querían acostarse con él. Solo les gustaba estar con él, porque, según decían, les hacía sentir que importan. Y a Draco sí les importaba, pero eso no significaba que iba a ponerse todo cariñoso. Exteriormente.

o-O-o

Y... tenía esto. Tardes tranquilas, donde podía recostarse en el sillón, apoyar su cabeza sobre fuertes muslos, y demandar ser acicalado. Harry le obedecería, con una paciente sonrisa y una exasperada sacudida de cabeza. Acariciaría el cabello de Draco y hablaría sobre su día, y Draco se sentía feliz.

o-O-o

—No me estás escuchando —Harry acusó.

—Sí que te estoy escuchando.

—¿Qué dije?

Draco abrió los ojos y vio una verde mirada que trataba pero fallaba en parecer enojada.

Cuando Draco no le contestó, Harry suspiró. —¿Ves?

Sí; Draco no tenía idea de lo que Harry había dicho, pero sabía que iba a ser perdonado. Porque Harry siempre lo perdonaba, con una mirada en sus ojos que sugería que Draco se lo merecía.

Una mirada que prometía que Draco valía la molesta.

Una mirada que hacía que Draco se sintiese amado.

Draco posó su mirada con fijeza en Harry, observando con adoración su presencia, cálida y amorosa, y siempre allí, sin mostrar ninguna intención de irse.

Porque él pensaba que Draco era _importante _y que _valía _y que era _bueno_.

Draco se aclaró la garganta y murmuró, —Ya veo.

Y era verdad.


End file.
